Naruto: Mark of the Arashi Kanji Clan
by Lo-Drew
Summary: Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru and Sakura are assigned a mission to stop missing nun searching for the destroyers of their village But, when one of the members has beyond genius intellect, will they survive? Contains OCs. First story of the AKC trilogy
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters. I'm just using them as my puppets for this storyline. However, the original characters in fact belong to yours truly. Enjoy!

Naruto: Mark of the Arashi Kanji Clan!

Chapter One: The Mission

The memory was fresh in his head. The day he saw Sasuke for the first time in two and a half years. And sure, he lost, but Naruto and Sakura still believed that there was hope for him. All they wanted was to bring Sasuke back from the clutches of Orchimaru But each and every day; Naruto knew that Sasuke plunges further into the darkness. And although this was in the back of his head, Naruto still believed. Many call it foolish, including his mentor Jiraya, but Naruto could care less. He was determined bring him back. No matter what.

"Naruto," a familiar women voice called while knocking on the door. Naruto instantly recognized the voice. "Sakura, "he responded, opening the door to see Sakura in her usual outfit. "What has you knocking on my day this early in the morning?" "Lady Tsunade instructed me to come get you for some mission. Get dressed and hurry up. I don't think Lady Tsunade will be pleased at us if we're late."

With that, Naruto quickly changed into his usual outfit and after twenty minutes, Naruto walked out the door with Sakura.

Soon, they arrived at the Hokage's residence and entered the building. Once they arrived in her room, they quickly noticed Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Sai, and Kiba Inuzuka present. They were a moment of silence as Shizume stood aside the Hokage, who looked rather impatient.

"Grandma Tsunade," Naruto broke the silence, "what's with all of us being here?" Tsunade just sighed before speaking. "Well, I've gotten help messages from almost every ninja village."

"Why would all those villages request help?" Sakura asked politely. "It's probably just some stupid mission requiring an escort or something, "pondered Naruto. "If that's the case, I'm not doing it. You can try to talk me into it but I'm not doing it." "Naruto," Sakura stated angrily, hitting Naruto in the back of his head.

"Sakura," Naruto grunted while placing his right hand on top of the back of his head. "Why would just once listen to what Lady Tsunade says you idiot," Sakura fiercely responded. "Don't flatter yourself," Kiba added. "An old dog will never learn new tricks."

"Better watch your mouth Kiba, the last time you fought, I defeated you and that little mutt," Naruto responded. "What did you say about Akamaru?"

"That's enough," Lady Tsunade stated.

The once bickering ninja suddenly stopped and put their differences aside.

"Well, before I was interrupted, I was saying that the Hidden Waterfall, Snow, Grass, and Star Village went under attack by a bandit of missing nun from an unknown underground village."

How it is possible that all these villages have went under attack by these secret fighters without being caught," Lee asked. "Yeah, this sounds like some serious stuff," added Shikamaru.

Lady Tsunade stood up from her chair and simply nodded to what they both stated.

"It seems that these attackers range from your age group. All of them are extremely dangerous and their motives are unknown. However, it's a rumor that they seek the Bloodstone, which rest in the Rock Village. The Bloodstone is a powerful stone and if the user uses the right justu, that stone can become a hazard to the entire world."

"What is this group called," Sai stated.

"They like to call themselves the Arashi Kanji Clan. They conduct themselves like wolves. They attack together. Apparently, they are not only missing nun-but there are international criminals. Now, I've bought all six of you to take part of this mission. Listen up carefully. Your mission is to effectively stop the Arashi Kanji Clan before they can capture the Bloodstone. Track them down, follow their every move. So Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno, Sai and Kiba Inuzuka, I won't accept failure this time. Shikamaru will be the leader of this mission and that's final."

"What a drag," Shikamaru sighed, stroking his long black hair.

If the Arashi Kanji Clan succeeds with their plans, it would be bad news. Understand!"

"Yes ma'am," everyone stated in unison. "You're leave at nightfall," Shizune added. "And to get an idea on whom your enemies are going to be like, here are their profiles. You will find this most useful."

As she threw the profiles on the table, the six quickly took a look at them carefully. They noticed that the Arashi Kanji Clan's statistics were off the charts. They all noticed one would seem to have Kage like stats.

"Lady Tsunade, who is this guy,"Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"I forgot to tell you. Out of all of them, that guy is the one to watch out. That's Toshihiro Shadou. And what I've been told about him, you better stay on your guard at all times."

"Yeah right," Naruto arrogantly beamed. "I bet once I met him, I'll totally cream him. He'll never forget the name Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!"

"I doubt that Naruto. This guy is the real guy. Besides, rumor has it that his intelligence in genjustu and tajustu and that once you're caught in his genjustu, it's like been in an illusion of hell!"

"An illusion…of hell?"

"Yes Naruto," Sakura chimed. "Lady Tsunade has reliable sources so if she says so, that's law."

"And don't be such an idiot please," Shikamaru added with his back leaning against the wall.

"This meeting is adjoined, consider yourself dismissed," said Shizune.

And so, the six ninja slowly walk out of the room as Tsunade seems worked up.

"Do you think there'll complete the mission Lady Tsunade," Shizune added once everyone left the room. Tsunade just slumped in her chair. "I hope so," she finally answered.

Notes:

That's the end of the first chapter. Kind of shorter then I intended.

As for my other stories, expect the second chapters of both KOF: Story of the Hero Team and KOF TRON. And be on the lookout for chapter three of SF: FFTF.

Until next time, later!


	2. Ambition

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters. However, the OCs in the story belongs to me. So enjoy.

Naruto: Mark of the Arashi Kanji Clan

Chapter Two: Ambition

11:00 A.M. A small village nestles in the now stormy weather. Nearby the village was pond where rare fish would breed. However, the population of this village was none. Not one soul called this place home.

"Screw you, I can do that justu better," a long black hair man shouted. "Whatever Kazuki, my technique is far superior," stated a short black hair man.

In the middle of a battlefield two men are bickering and comically thinking to choke each other of air.

"I'm far better than you Kazuki," the long haired man stated, throwing a right hook. "Says who, I could defeat you what my two hand behind my head," the man named Kazuki chanted.

"Kazuki, Akio, cut it out, "a dark violent haired woman shouted, violently grabbing both men's ear. Both men grunt before defusing their disagreement.

"Geese, and too think that you're brothers. You two bicker like little tikes." "Is that so Haruka," Kazuki replied, stroking his long black hair. "Yeah, should you be playing tongue hockey with Toshihiro," Akio added. "Dang bro, you just iced her there. "Totally frozen!"

Both brothers commence to high-fiving each other. Haruka just sweat drops and grabs their ears again.

"First off you little runts, what I do with Toshihiro are none of your business and second, you didn't 'ice' anything. If it wasn't for Yoshihiro, I would do so much evil things to you morons. Now, let's go to headquarters." For what," Akio pondered. "We're planning our attack on the Rock Village today and we need to stay sharp. Do you comprehend? "No doubt," Kazuki added. "I'm in," added Akio.

The three proceed to knuckle fist each other before walking down a grassless area. After twenty minutes of non-stop walking, the three arrive at a dojo. As they open the door, the walls and the floor are wooden and two floors just ahead. The three soon slowly walk to the second floor. The second floor is similar than the first except the roundtable that lays in the middle of the room. Two men are sitting down patiently.

"Now, where all here," Haruka retorted, crossing her arms. Soon, a man with long spiky, golden and light blue hair man stands from his sit. He respected bows to every people in the room. That was Toshihiro Shadou. He is probably one of the most recognizable criminals around. From the black trench coat, his black pants that sports blue graphics of a broadsword to his tapped hands. His techniques are almost behind Kage level except some minor weaknesses that he keeps hidden at all cost. Plus the strains of these Justus mentally scar his brain cells. But still, he has boat loads of charka.

"Now, let's discuss business," the man stated. "Today, when the full moon takes the beaming sun's place, we are going to make our move."

"Toshihiro," a big bury fellow with a sword attached to a holder that connects from his back. "You know that there are ninja approaching, trying to capture us. "I'm fully aware of that Yuudai, but you see, I've thought of two hundred and five ways how this planned assault can prosper."

"Wow, you have no life," Akio stated jokingly. Haruka just gives him a dirty look. Yoshihiro suddenly smirks.

"It's okay darling, Akio is just joking. Now, as I was saying, we can retrieve the Bloodstone in many ways. I have my suggestions, so what's yours."

Akio soon waved his hand hyperactively. "How about we dress in all black, where black cloths that cover our face and then threaten their lives and then we can m-" "No," Kazuki stated interrupting his brother. "See, we need to attack properly," Yuudai replied. "And the only way I see so is to cause a diversion. Once the Kage sees this, he will require immediate backup. Then, when everyone is focused on one of us, I will use my Ishi Prison Justus to trap the villagers and then, we take the Bloodstone.

" "Agree," Akio replied. "Let's party," Kazuki added. "Good plan," Haruka stated. "Then, it's agreed," Shadou smirked.

"So, who will be the diversion, "Haruka pitched in. And at that moment, Haruka, Tuddai and Yoshihiro simultaneously glare at Kazuki and Akio.

"Well Akio, it looks like you're the distraction," Kazuki beamed, patting his little brother's head.

"Why the hell do I have to be the diversion," snapped Akio.

"Because I'm the oldest brother and I said so Akio.

"More like the stupidest. You can't even spell your own mane."

"It's not my fault that it's difficult to write with pen! "

Really, all you do is writing on the paper Kazuki! It's so damn easy!"

"Screw you. What's with that crap you call hair."

"My hair should always be messed up like this. Mother always she loved it."

"Mother lied. She always said it look like you stole a piece of a bear's fur!"

""Take it back Kazuki!"

"Enough," Tuddai shouted loudly. "No more agreements," Yoshihiro instructed. "Since you two conduct act like infants, let's play a game. Rock, paper, scissors. Loser is the diversion."

The two brothers commence in a rock, paper, and scissors game. The two's intensity is very unnecessary yet comical at the same time.

"Rock," they chanted. "Paper, scissors."

Both men draw their hands. Kazuki draws a rock and Akio throws out scissors. Akio instantly realizes that he is defeated at Kazuki taunts in his place.

"You lost," Kazuki taunting, once again padding his brother's unique hairstyle.

"Now that this nuisance has gone away, let's get ready to leave," Yoshihiro instructed.

The four leave the room, but soon, Haruka walks back into the room. She walks toward Yoshihiro and strokes his chin smoothly.

"Yoshihiro," Haruka stated. "Why do you tolerate them?"

"Loyalty is a beautiful thing Haruka," he responded. "And although at times they display child-like demeanor, but at the end of the day, they are my friends. I have faith in them and vice versa. Even back to days when all five of us were still in the Hidden Rouga Village, I knew this day would come. After everything we have been through, you of all people should be pleased."

"What does that mean Yoshihiro?"

The pure white man gently rolls Haruka's right sleeve, revealing a nasty scar.

"Remember that day. Remember the suffering, the pain you felt that day. I promised that you would never feel that pain again. And I've made sure of my deal. If it comes down to it, I'll sacrifice my life for you. I would sacrifice my life for Kazuki, Akio and Tuddai. I was taught the hard way about loyalty and I'm not losing the people that mean too much to me. I simply won't allow it!"

For the first time in a while, Yoshihiro shows emotion in his face. Haruka soon stares at Shadou's blue eyes deeply.

"I'll never leave your side," she responded before engaging a lengthy passionate kiss.

6:30 P.M. in the Hidden Leaf Village. The night has taken over the once beautiful cloudless sky. Nearby the gate, Shikamaru waited for his squad to arrive.

"Man its boring waiting for them here," Shikamaru thought. "This mission is such a pain and that fact that Naruto's on the squad increases my chance of a migraine. "

A just as that thought concluded, Sai suddenly arrived next to Shikamaru.

"I'm here," he stated, giving a smile.

Soon, Rock Lee along with Kiba walks by the two as well.

"Where's Naruto and Sakura," Kiba pondered resulting in Akamaru pouting.

"He better come soon of I'm ditching him," Shikamaru declared.

As he stared into his daydream, rain began to fall again.

"Oh great, now it's raining," complained Shikamaru. "This is such a drag."

"Wait, wait, wait," a familiar voice called as it drew closer and closer. It was Sakura and Naruto running due to the rain and arrived at their teammates.

"Finally, for a moment, I thought you would never come," sighed Shikamaru, covering his hair from any further rain.

"Sorry, something came up," Sakura stated although she really wanted to slap Shikamaru in the head.

"Let's go," Naruto eagerly stated, walking out of the village before his teammates.

"Yeah, my migraine is just beginning," Shikamaru stated, holding his head as the rest of the gang began their mission!

Notes:

I planned this to be a talking chapter. Mostly about the Arashi Kanji Clan and their past will be touched on next chapter.

An interesting thing was that Haruka was supposed to have red hair, but after realizing that Sakura and Karin have red hair, I figured Haruka would get a different look. And if you don't know, Haruka and Yoshihiro are boyfriend and girlfriend to give Yoshihiro a dimension to his character.

Next chapter: The Arashi Kanji Clan attacks. Will Naruto and crew stop them before it's too late?


	3. The Infiltration!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto. However, the original characters do in fact belong to me.

Chapter Three: The Infiltration!

The precipitation increase over the past thirty minutes and the Arashi Kanji Clan was definitely feeling it. As their invasion on the Rock Village grew near, they had been hammered on by the heavy rain.

"God is rain annoying," Akio complained, desperately trying to maintain his unique hairstyle. "It will well worth it once we retrieve the Bloodstone Akio," Toshihiro stated.

The five continued their walk. However, Yoshihiro stops abruptly, clearly thinking about something.

"You see deep in a thought," Yuudai suggested. "I'm remembering," he muttered. "I'm remembering the day when the Rouga Village was invaded. That day will be on my mind for the rest of my life."

(Flashback)Seven years before this moment. "Yoshihiro, help me," a female child like voice stated.

The sounds of explosions were heard and the surrounding village was crumbling. The villagers were screaming, and then perishing. Several ninja were attacking them with malicious intent.

"Sakura," a younger black haired Yoshihiro stated, desperately trying to save the women of plea. As he ran and evaded multiple bombs, he managed to find a little girl with golden and light blue hair, bloody under the rubble of a rock.

"Sakura," he stated, trying to remove the rock that had been placed on Sakura's heart. Sakura was fading face and Yoshihiro quickly spotted that. He tried and tried to remove the rock, but was unable to. Soon, help had arrived as two little boys ran toward him.

"Akio, Kazuki, help me save her," Yoshihiro loudly shouted.

And so, the three boys struggle but successfully free Sakura from the rock. Sakura, however, appears to be bloody from the chest. She looks weak and is unable to reach a vertical base.

"B-brother," she stated weakly," I-I will always be with you." "Wait, don't die Sakura, don't die," he retorted on the brink of tears. "T-this is it brother. –I will always love you. Farwell, brother."

And her body went lifeless. Yoshihiro witnessed his sister's death from his own two naked eyes. Emotions raged through him. He soon began to sob as the village continued to be bombarded with explosions.

"Sakura, I promised our parents that I would protect. Protect you from the evil in this world. I've failed. Forgive me!"

He stood there on his two knees, sobbing. Akio and Kazuki could only watch him experience a metal breakdown.

"Yoshihiro," Kazuki stated, "you did what you could. We have to save Yuudai and Haruka."

Within that statement, Yoshihiro shot out like an instant flash and sprinted down the street. The two brothers soon chased after him as they barely evaded missile after missile. Their chase came to a halt by a warehouse. The three boys quickly saw two adults lifeless and a young violent hair girl being harassed by two bury men.

"Yoshihiro, Kazuki, Akio, save me," Haruka pleaded. "Your friends won't help you little girl," one man said, violently punching Haruka across the face. This angered Yoshihiro as he charged directly toward the men. As the man tried to strike him, he suddenly teleported and bought his left sole of his foot directly toward one man's chin. The second man quickly crept up on them, but Yoshihiro soon trapped him in a genjustu. The hand motions of Yoshihiro swung rapidly, making the man looked gazed and holds his head in pain.

"Ninja Art, Internal Destruction!"

The man's brain seemed to have an internal blow up and he fell like a rock. Kazuki quickly lifts Haruka up.

"You saved me," Haruka stared toward Yoshihiro. Akio noticed that Haruka's right hand had a scar they exposed flesh.

"Your wound is serious. If you're not treated within an hour, you will die," Yoshihiro studied still shaken from his sister's death. "I won't let you die! Akio, find Yuudai now!"

Akio quickly ran into he disappeared. Kazuki kept alert if there were incoming bombs in their direction. Haruka then was graceful laid on the gravel road. Yoshihiro stood over heard, praying that Akio could find Yuudai. Twenty minutes later, Akio runs toward Haruka with a bury youngster.

"Yuudai," Yoshihiro replied, "heal her!" "This wound is serious, but I'm sure I can heal her," he retorted before performing hand signs.

"Healing Justu!"

His hands soon were glowing of his own charka. Once he put pressure on the wound, Haruka proceeded to scream and moan in pain. Yuudai maintain a firm grip on her until the wound transformed into a nasty scar. The bombs had stopped and it seemed that the attackers fled. But the five saw the destruction, the numerous deceased villagers. Their families, their friends and almost every Genin, Jonin, and Chunin were dead. The job was done. The Rouga Village was destroyed. (Flashback)

"Yoshihiro," Akio stated, breaking his flashback.

"I'm okay Akio. I just remember the pain we felt that day. That sight of my sister's death was too hard for me to bear. But it seems my mind keeps replaying the whole event. We must capture the Bloodstone. That way, we can make everything right again. Sakura, forgive me for the actions I will for perform!"

"Yeah, that day was the worst," Kazuki added.

"Our mother died that day," Akio added." And the fact that we still haven't found the killers makes me feel empty. After this, we must continue our search for those killers. Now that we're bringing this up, who do you think murdered our beloved Mr. Smart Guy?"

"I've had my assumptions," Yoshihiro thought. The top of my list a group of men that wear cloaks with red cloud patterns on it. I'm sure you've heard of the Akatsuki correct? "

"Yeah, those guys creep me out," Akio said with fear in his voice.

"Come on guys," Haruka stated.

"Come on," stated Haruka. "We're wasting time reliving the past!"

And so, the five continue their walk. The rain soon increased and Akio was comically getting frustrated. The right of his hair that stood up were constantly restoring to its natural position. His straiten hair on the left soon became wet and he began starching it.

8:30 P.M. The Rock Village was peaceful, but unaware of the destruction that lied. The Arashi Kanji Clan soon arrived at the village's entrance way.

"Ready for that diversion Akio," Kazuki mocked.

"Screw you Kazuki, you cheated in that Rock, Paper, Scissor game," Akio snapped back.

"It's not my fault you're a loser."

"I'll kick your ass."

"Bring it Akioya."

"Did you call me a girl?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Guys," Yuudai intruded. "This is not the time. Akio, prepare for your diversion."

And with that, Haruka, Yoshihiro, Yuudai and Kazuki walked past the entrance. Kazuki mocked Akio again. Akio quickly gave his older brother the middle finger. As he saw his teammates disappear, he began his preparation for his diversion.

"Hey losers, I hear the Rock Village sucks," he shouted. "I could defeat all of you. Including your Kage! I am Akio Leiko and hear me roar!

He grabbed paper bombs from within his pockets and throws them on the ground. An explosion soon occurs as Akio evilly laughs. The villagers soon see the fire that separates Akio from them Hoards of them arrive.

"Stop there Akio Leiko," a man stated. "You're a wanted criminal and I would ask what you're doing here, but I probably know what."

"It seems my reputation is spreading. Great, now I'll be a celebrity. Now, surrender the Bloodstone or experience punishment from my awesome powers!"

"We will never do it," another man stated.

"Well, looks like Akio must kill. It's a sad thing to do, but you leave me no choice. "

"Akira, stop him," the man instructed.

A man emerges from the crowd. His sports a black uniform with his sword in his hands. His eyes are red and his long blue hair stands up. The crowd of villagers chanted Akira's name as he prepared to attack.

"You will perish invader,"Akira replied.

"Bring it," responded Akio.

Akira charges at Akio and begins to swing his sword.

"Ninja Art: Sword of the Forsaken!"

"Diffusion," shouted Akio who blocked Akira's sword attack and held his waist in the process. Suddenly, Akira noticed that he charka has dramasctically declined and shows the effect of this.

"What, my charka. It feels empty."

"Jackpot," Akio grinned youthfully. "Diffusion is a beautiful thing. Your charka is in my hands!"

"But how?"

"Diffusion is a charka thief justu. A justu I have mastered. See, my clan is masters at charka thieve. All I need is my palm to touch any part of your body in order to steal your charka. In my honest opinion, my version is awesome and unstoppable. It's a masterpiece and something like that. Now, watch this. Leiko Style: Charka Solder!"

Akio soon uses the charka he stole from Akira and forms a person. Soon, the person gains appearance and that appearance look just like Akio.

"Such charka control," Akira stated while the rest of the villagers look amazed.

"See, I'm not good with Shadow Clone Justu, so, I make clones. Out of my opponent's charka. That's why I'm unbeatable. I use your own strength as your downfall. Now, Ninja Art: Bushin Blade.

After some hand signs, Akio make his clone hold a blade made entirely on his charka and the clone charges in. Akira is too stunned to guard and is easily stabbed heart first. He falls down, dead.

"Yeah, yeah yeah," Akio comically posed. "I defeated one of your best fighters. My appeal is growing. I'm awesome baby! Bring on the challengers; I'm starting to have fun!"

The many villagers pounce at once, charging at Akio. He shows his concern as he knows he can't defeat the rest by his lonesome.

"Stone Style: Ishi Prison," Yuudai suddenly stated, creating two walls; one that separates them from Akio and their only way to escape.

"I knew you would save me," Akio stated grinning. "The mission has begun and your death would be the worst case scenario," he stated in a serious tone.

"Now, Ninja Art; Ishi Burial," he stated as he slowly raises his hand up in the air.

After the chant, boulders of stone break the walls and crushes the villagers, slaying all of them.

"Such violence man. You should tone it down Yuudai."

"No Akio, they were a burden to the mission and therefore, they died. Besides, you have room to speak."

"Hey, my clones are an exception since they are wiled by the greatest ninja that ever lived!"

"Even in battle you keep that arrogant behavior. Now, let's catch up with the rest of the gang."

Deep within the village, Yoshihiro continues his Genjustu torture on them who are protecting the village. Bodies are everywhere, but their pulse still flows. Shadou didn't plan on killing. Instead, he just wanted to grab what he wanted and get out. Soon, the three arrive at a fortress.

"I'm guessing that this is the Kage Palace," Kazuki pondered. "You're indeed true," stated Yoshihiro. "The Bloodstone is in there. We can't invade there as he probably notices our invasion. There are probably many knights and guards ordered to protect this village. A raid on the fortress would be a fatal mistake."

"So what now Yoshi," Haruka stated.

"We wait," he muttered. "Trust me Haruka, I have this under control.

"Waiting sucks," Kazuki shouted.

"Your impatient shall be the death of you Kazuki," Haruka stated.

"Screw this," he retorted.

"Kazuki wait," instructed Yoshihiro. But to no avail. Kazuki ran up the steps and bangs on the doors. His teammates follow him, trying to grab him. Suddenly, Yoshihiro grows a concerned face.

"Kazuki, retreat," he shouted before an explosion occur.

The door is completely shattered and Kazuki manages to escape with minor bruises. They stand on the bottom step, waiting for their adversary. Emerging from the entrance way, three ninja sporting Rock Village hand bands confront the three Arashi Kanji Clan members.

"Invaders surrender now or die now," one man instructed.

"No way losers," Kazuki declared. "No one orders the Arashi Kanji Clan around. That's the truth. So you might want to surrender before we do some evil things you big dummies!"

"Hand over the Bloodstone and your lives we be saved on a whim," stated Yoshihiro in a serious tone.

"We will never betray the village like that," another taller man stated. "We will protect the Rock Village at all cost. "

"Looks like we're in for a battle," Haruka stated with a grin.

"Finally, a chance to bust some heads," said a delighted Kazuki.

"It looks like we have no choice," said Yoshihiro. "You three have gotten yourselves in a bad situation. Don't even underestimate the Arashi Kanji Clan. Now, let's go!"

"Takahiro, Haru," the third man stated, "get ready for a fight." "Don't worry Chokichi," Haru stated stroking his dark curly black hair.

Haru took his first move directly toward Yoshihiro. A fierce was negated by Shadou as he jumps off the step and onto the gravel road. Haru then grab some kunai from his green vest and his black pants. During this stage of the fight, Yoshihiro performs hand signs.

"Ninja Art: Akuba Tsuki Ryu," he stated.

Soon, a black dragon made of charka is formed by Yoshihiro. Then he forms the dragon into a ball and releases it toward Haru, who ducks, but scars one of the main pillars of the fortress. Haru summons pillars of rock and launches them toward the direction of Shadow. The golden and light blue haired ninja evades the rocks and proceeds to maintain distance with constant back flips. Yoshihiro quickly notices something and retreats further.

"Haruka, Kazuki, the fortress is collapsing," he shouted. "The main pillars have been pieced so eventually the building will give way. Retreat!"

Kazuki and Haruka stop their respective battles and quickly retreat along with their leader. The three Rock Village ninja follow therefore as the building slowly began to crumble. Several men soon ran out the fortress along with their Kage and with a sickening thud, the enormous building fell down. The fall was the equivalent of an aftershock on an earthquake. The Rock Village soon looked like a hurricane swept through the village. With half of their villagers fatally injured or on the verge of certain death, the only ones protecting the village were the strongest. The rain increased beyond a downpour as the Arashi Kanji Clan nor the three ninja confronting them were seen.

This is the end of Chapter Three. It might see kind of quirky but this story is mostly featuring the Arashi Kanji Clan. Also, this is the first story out of two as the next sequel will feature the AKC heavily like this one.

Next Chapter: After a long journey, Naruto and company finally reach the Hidden Rock Village in shambles. What happens when they confront the Arashi Kanji Clan? And what happens when the AKC confront the Kage?


	4. Let the Games Begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own the KOF characters, but, the original characters in fact belong to me! Hehehe!

Naruto: Mark of the Arashi Kanji Clan

Chapter Four: Let the Games Begin!

The evening was dampened with heavy rain, the worst it's been in years. However, the residence in the Hidden Rock Village didn't have a peaceful night, With the Arashi Kanji Clan killing or gravely injuring them; the best of the Rock Village protect their village. But with the Kage's building now destroyed, the Bloodstone is now up for keeps. However, with help on the horizon, could the Arashi Kanji Clan survive with the Bloodstone?

"Haruka, Kazuki," Yoshihiro called while pulling himself from the rock of rocks. He found his teammates buried within the rocks, but didn't spot the three ninja they has previously battling him.

"Looks like you barely survived," he stated while pulling Haruka and Kazuki up to a vertical base.

As that happen, Yoshihiro quickly spotted something minor. Usually, Kazuki wears a handkerchief that hands from his black pants since it matched his black and red shinboi outfit. And he noticed that Haruka's dark blue shirt was missing her insignia on his right sleeve.

"So, you thought you could play games with," Yoshihiro questioned before performing hand signs.

"Release," he shouted as the appearance of Haruka and Kazuki quickly reappeared as Haru and Takahiro. He quickly took a step back.

"See, you little genjustu didn't work," he stated. "You didn't fool me for a second. Sure, it caught me off guard that Rock Village ninja would even perform genjustu. And besides, your genjustu was actually powerful. However, that would have fooled a normal person and I don't fit that criteria. See, a normal person wouldn't have noticed the key details that you somehow missed. "

"How did you managed to defuse own genjustu," Takahiro stated while starching his short brown spiky hair.

"I already said how. Now, it's time to end this illusion even more. Release!"

The background soon reveals the village exactly the way it was before the Kage building was brought down.

"See, this whole thing was a genjustu. Once I realized that one of the main pillars was easily scarred, I knew it was a genjustu. Those pillars are resistant and a certain justu like Akuba Tsuki Ryu would be unable to produce such harm to it. It would have fooled regular people but today's not your lucky day eh?

"My god, such intelligence from a young man," Haru stated. "Haru, where's Chokichi," Takahiro asked.

"Funny that you asked," Yoshihiro replied. "Somehow, you didn't notice that that man was gone. See, when you two began your genjustu, Haruka trapped him into her genjustu; Ninja Art: Walls of Persia. And he will remain there forever until he dies. Meanwhile, Kazuki and Haruka fled to find my other teammates."

"He's in a genjustu?" Haru asked with fear creeping in his voice.

"I just explained that. You two seen to have a short attention span. Now, Swift Shadou Chainsaw!"

As the two awaited a type of ninjutsu to form out of Yoshihiro's hands, their brains soon experience pain. The pain felt like hammers pounding away at their brain cells. Such pain forced them to kneel in pain. Yoshihiro simply moves his hands rapidly, engaging more pain in the brain.

"Shadou Toge!"

The pressure increases with an added feeling like drills going into their brain. The two men scream in agony, desperately trying to fight off. Eventually, both men faint to the floor and lay motionless. Both men are unconscious but neither man is dead. Yoshihiro stares at the two fallen men before taking a pendant from his neck and kisses it.

"Sakura," he stated, "forgive me. I didn't kill them. I tried my best not to because I know you would be disappointed at me. To be exact, I haven't killed anyone and I plan not to. I hope you now that I'm one step closer to finding your murder. I will avenge you sister. I will avenge mother and father also. I-"

"Yoshihiro," Akio interrupted as he along with the rest of the Arashi Kanji Clan ran toward him.

"It seems that you took care of these two," Yuudai stated.

"Yeah," Yoshihiro responded in a serious tone. "Now guys, this is it. Inside there is what we came here for. The Kage is strong but we need to be stronger. Are all of ready?"

"Let's party," Akio and Kazuki shouted in unison.

"This should be fun," Haruka stated grinning

"Let's go," Yuudai calmly grinned as he takes out his wooden sword.

Faster than a blink of an eye, the four spirited up the stairs and into the fortress. They run down a long hallway. Their shadows follow on the gray walls as they run. Yoshihiro abruptly halts his comrades.

"Move," he shouted as a pillar of rock blasted through the wall toward them. Yoshihiro tackles Haruka to safety. Meanwhile, Akio accidently trips over his left foot and the rock connect to his jaw.

"Akio," Kazuki worried as he checks over his dazed brother.

"Oh my jaw; it hurts" Akio comically muttered.

"The Kage senses us," Yoshihiro observed. "That pillar of rock is the basic Rock ninja justu. He's lurking somewhere."

"So what now," Haruka pondered.

"We wait until Akio recovers."

"Damnit Akio!"

Haruka angrily kicks Akio in the ribs. Akio cries comically.

"You always mess up the plan." She stated as she continued to kick him.

"Oh Haruka," Akio comically retorted.

"That's enough," Yuudai interrupted.

"Yes Haruka calm down," Yoshihiro snapped.

Haruka stopped as Akio moaned in pain. Kazuki soon helped his brother reach a vertical base. The younger Leiko boy held his ribs and his jaw as well.

"That was harsh Haruka," mocked

"I'll kick your ass," she fired back.

"Will both of you shut up," Yuudai snapped. "I'm tired of constantly being peace maker with you two. You two act like children. Can-"

"Calm," Yoshihiro interrupted. "Now as Yuudai was implying, both of you need to set your issues aside for the moment."

Haruka gave Akio a dirty look while Akio stuck his tongue out at her. Yoshihiro quickly sensed something inside him.

"Duck," he shouted as they all proceeded to do. This time, more pillars of rock blasted through the other wall. Yoshihiro quickly ran back outside and the others followed him.

"Yoshihiro, why are we running back," Haruka stated while running.

"He's summoned multiple rocks to destroy his fortress. He planned on killing us right there.

Soon after twenty minutes of running, the five stopped by a forest. Beside it was a battlefield. They were at least five minutes away from the village.

"The Kage has the Bloodstone," Yoshihiro stated. "They source of power were a masterpiece. One would have needed something to boost the person. But, he's following us here so we can take it."

"There he is," Yuudai pointed as a man landed across from them. His clothes were soaked due to the rain. His gray hair matched his eyes. He was wearing a black karate gi and barefoot.

"If the Bloodstone is what you desire, I'm afraid that I can't relinquish it," the man shouted as he held a red ruby in his right hand.

"So, you're the legendary Masato Soto, the master of the Isamu," Yoshihiro asked.

"You have a wise eye. You must be Yoshihiro Shadou, the last of the Shadou clan?"

"Indeed. You give a sensation of power and knowledge, but you're no match for me. Hand over the Bloodstone!"

"You must fight me!"

"Very well then. Yuudai, follow me. The rest of you, stand back until I gave a signal."

Yuudai holds his wooden stone above his head as Yoshihiro grabs some kunai from his pouch. Soon, Yoshihiro charged toward Masato with malicious intent. The older man quickly set a wall of rock to separate him from Yoshihiro.

"That should keep hold him up momentarily," Masato muttered before planning his hand signs. His hand signs are slow but precise. As he prepares to execute it, he is soon feels something uncomfortable.

"Paper bomb," he stated before ripping it off and dug a hole underground. The bomb went off, destroying the wall of rock. The Arashi Kanji Clan spots the hole that was created and wonders where the Kage could be.

"So, he's below us," Yoshihiro observed before walking over to see the underground tunnel. "Yuudai, search after him!"

Yuudai soon performed crisp hand signs before stating, "Ninja Art: Undertaken!"

Yuudai successfully goes under the ground without having to dig a hole. The underground was dark but enough light to see. Yuudai walks down multiple tunnels, searching for the Kage.

"That old coop is clever," Kazuki pondered.

As Kazuki was talking, Yoshihiro noticed something that bothered him.

"Damn, Yuudai is trapped," he muttered.

"What do you mean," Haruka questioned.

"Masato summoned a clone. Probably when he was trailing us. That clone is the one who dug the hole. The real one is hidden somewhere."

"Isamu Coffin," Masato voice stated from somewhere. The ground soon gained an extra layer, thus trapping any chance of Yuudai coming out of it. The four remaining members quickly search for the Kage in the forest. Kazuki and Akio jumped on tree branches looking for him while Haruka and Yoshihiro walked in looking through bushes.

"He's not here," Kazuki called out.

"Keep looking," instructed Haruka.

Yoshihiro stood there next to Haruka, deep in a thought. His concentration ignored everything surrounding him. He was thinking of Soto's next move along with the previous moves he made. Then, he stopped.

"He's over there guys," Yoshihiro pointed toward a creek. The four soon ran past the bushes and found him by the nearby creek (still in the forest). He was performing hand signs with such a quick velocity.

"Rock Style: Jackhammer," he called as he summoned two large pillars shaped like hammers and aimed them directly toward the Arashi Kanji Clan. Although the evaded, the aftershock froze the four and their bodies soon felt numbness. Yoshihiro's ears were temporarily deaf and could not hear anything. As Akio and Kazuki comically continued to butt heads constantly, they both felt a hard pressure directly to their gut. As they look down, Masato's arms were covered of hard rock and they feel like a rock. As the moaned in pain, he turned his sights toward Haruka, who was using her charka to heal minor wounds. Yoshihiro quickly noticed that and he quickly stepped in place of her.

"If you're going to hurt her, you must first deal with me," he stated as he gave Masato the "death stare."

"Such loyalty," Masato replied. "It seems that all five of you have that. You five are probably the most unique invaders I've encountered. You would all be an asset to the side of good instead of walking on the path of self-destruction."

"Don't tell us what we are capable of!"

Yoshihiro quickly goes in combat with the older man. He quickly throws punches and kicks at a high rate. The older man blocks with his forearms but soon it takes his toll. As he stumbles closer to the creek, Masato fires back by engulfing his arms into solid rock and lands a brutal punch to Yoshihiro's chest. The younger man stumbles back to a tree near Haruka. The Kage simply awaits Yoshihiro's next move. Yoshihiro stalls with his movements when he's actually planning his next twenty moves. However, his though process was interrupted by a pillar of rock comes up geyser like and lands him in the jaw and propels him in the air. He lands on the forest grass with a thud.

"Ninja Art: Isamu Geyser," Masato stated after the move was done. Yoshihiro's body soon transforms into a tree branch.

"Damn, he used Substitution Justu at the last spilt second," Masato thought.

While Yoshihiro was gone, Haruka soon threw some kunai at Masato, who easily negates them. But, Haruka's hands reveal that her charka controlling the kunai with spindle like strings. Each of the kunai is attached with paper bombs.

"Are you ready for this," Haruka grinned. "Hitsuzen Conviction!"

She gave the strings a pull behind Masato and they were bound toward him. As she let's go off the strings, she drags a motionless Kazuki and Akio into the bushes. The Kage seemed trapped and when the bombs went off, Haruka thought that she killed him. However, all see saw was a statue of a rock. Haruka was astonished as no one has ever evaded that particular justu. And to make matters worse, Masato evaded with a substitution justu and is out of plain sight. Haruka glares up into the trees, searching for him. At that time, Akio and Kazuki finally reach a vertical base but still feeling a little woozy.

"Where's the old man," asked Akio as he grabs some kunai from his pouch.

"He's somewhere, I know it," Haruka responded. "Kazuki, see if you can find him."

"Sure thing," stated Kazuki as he grinned. "Water Style: Aero Downpour!"

Quickly, Kazuki molds water and then releases it. From there he summons a powerful wind to add force onto the water and those combined elements crush hoards of trees.

"This old man is persistent," said Kazuki as he starched his hair.

"Well, at least he can't hide be the trees; you destroyed almost all of them," added Akio.

The three just stand clueless, wondering where is their enemy. Haruka looked at the ground and at that spilt second, Masato burst through from the ground. He emerged so fast that the Arashi Kanji Clan didn't notice that he was shielding himself using Yuudai's body.

"Diffusion," shouted Akio as he charged full speed ahead. As he realized that he was striking his own comrade, it was too late and he had depleted half of Yuudai's charka.

"Psycho Charger," added Haruka as she charged at Masato. At this time, the Kage was standing on the creek's water. Haruka's fist soon grew a shinning hue to them. She throws a left punch, but Masato easily tosses her aside.

"Take this," said Akio as he flew toward Masato with a Flying Kick. Masato anticipated his movement and landed an Uppercut that made Akio drop inside the water. Soon after, Kazuki followed by using the water to create a whirlpool. The whirlpool was inches to Masato and Kazuki assumed that he had trapped him.

"Rock Barrier," the older man shouted as he summoned a boulder to stall the whirlpool momentarily. Masato dashes through the water toward Kazuki and easily landed a punch to the chest of Kazuki. However to the surprise of Masato, Kazuki begins to laugh evilly.

"Diffusion," Kazuki grinned as he began to extract some of Masato's charka. The Kage quickly threw the older Leiko brother away to grow some separation. Kazuki quickly stood alongside Haruka at from the shore way of the creek/forest. Masato kneeled on the creek, rapidly panting.

"He's finally feeling damaged," scouted Haruka. "Judging from his current position, his ribs are the main source of his pain. We must swift our attacks towards that region."

"Let's not talk about it and let's go," Kazuki demanded as he began sprinting. Haruka soon followed him and persuaded the Kage. Masato stood there as the two Arashi Kanji Clan members took their shots at him. He found himself barely dodging kicks and punches from the duo.

"Judgment Dagger," shouted Haruka as she tossed many kunai at Masato. They all land in the rib section which forces Masato to stumble.

"Here's part two; Kusanagi Blaze!"

The kunai soon turn into explosives and Masato was too late to successfully take them out. He plunged in the deep water, dazed and stunned. His torture was only beginning as he felt a pressure sweep him from under his feet.

"I finally got you," Akio comically grinned as he brought Masato deeper within the creek. Masato easily evaded the hold and sent Akio across with a forceful Palm Strike. The Kage swam until he was back above water. He stood on the water as he was greeted with Kazuki and Haruka. Akio quickly joined with them.

"I couldn't hold him," said Akio.

"That's ok, we got him now," said Yuudai much to the surprise of his teammates.

"I thought-"

"I healed myself," Yuudai interrupted Haruka. "Although Akio took some charka from my system, I was able to heal that."

Blood began to trickle from the mouth of Masato. He slowly grabbed the Bloodstone from his pouch.

"Summoning Justu," he shouted as he implanted the water to summon a creature. That creature was a huge samurai made entirely of rock. The four Arashi Kanji Clan members were amazed.

"Great Boulder of Shinda, strike these evil doers to death!"

"Your wish is granted," the huge boulder stated. Shinda used his huge arms to smash the water, shaking everything surrounding it. The water took the form of a hurricane that swept the Arashi Kanji Clan.

"Great Boulder of Shinda, show them no mercy!"

Masato motioned his creation to charge at the Arashi Kanji Clan. Each step was like throwing a ton into the water. Yuudai desperately tried to yield Shinda with multiple stone propels but it was no use. Faster than a hiccup, Shinda scooped up Haruka into its hands. It crushed all the oxygen out of Haruka's body for the moment and she fainted in its hands.

"Haruka," Kazuki pleaded as he dodges a rock from Shinda. Kazuki soon quickly formed hand signs.

"Summoning Justu!"

To counteract Shinda, Kazuki summoned a great white shark! He quickly jumped on its back before making the nightfall rain increase greatly.

"Summoning Justu!"

Kazuki this time forms a water beast, Mizu Oni, that takes the form of the first tailed beast. These two large creatures pounce at Shinda and Masato. The two creatures clash, causing all the tress to crumble. Kazuki quickly went unnoticed on the shark and tried to attack Masato. Masato dodges a punch but gets hammered by the shark's tail. Yuudai and Akio stand back while watching this battle as they grab the lifeless body of Haruka.

"Akio, create some clones!"

"Leiko Style: Charka Solider," Akio stated as he formed a clone. That clone runs into the water and fights Masato along with Kazuki. The shark plunges underwater as Masato combats the two.

Meanwhile, Shinda and Mizu Oni continue their clash with neither monster gaining an advance.

"Maybe we should help him" Akio suggested to Yuudai.

"Don't worry, we got Masato were we want him," Yuudai responded. "You'll see what I mean shortly."

"I hope so."

Kazuki continues his intense battle with Masato.

"Charka Soldier," Kazuki called as he creates a clone out of Masato's previously stolen charka a while ago. The odds are now three against one. Both men were drained mentally and physically. Their creatures felt the same thing.

"Time to get rid of these clones," Masato stated.

"How are you going to do that," Kazuki arrogantly stated.

Instead of answering, Masato formed a prison made of rock and trapped the clones inside.

"That's how, Isamu Prison," he responded as the prison plunged like a ton of bricks. Kazuki stood momentarily clueless until Masato quickly grabbed him by the throat. Grasping for breath, Kazuki tried to squeeze himself out of the submission but is lunged high in the sky.

"This ends now, Rock Style; Damnation!"

Up from the sky, multiple pillars on rock attack Kazuki's gut and chest region, thus knocking him out along with Mizu Oni.

"That's it, this old man's dead," Akio yelled as he ran on the lake to attack Masato. Yuudai could only watch while healing Haruka. Masato's Shinda vanished as Masato ended that justu. He waited for Akio to attack recklessly, which he did. The younger Leiko brother tried to land a Flying Kick but instead met Masato's fist right by his chin. However, Masato continued to attack by landing rapid uppercuts after uppercut.

"Shoryu Uppercut," he stated after the move was over. Akio lay unconscious by his brother.

"You're friends are all defeated," Masato stated at Yuudai. "Tell me, how are you able to use those stones as you do? That is only Rock Village justu."

"It doesn't matter old man," snapped Yuudai.

"Come fight me if you want this Bloodstone."

"I don't have to."

Yuudai grinned, confusing Masato who was at his last source of charka.

"You're strength is superb but it seems you forgot something," Yuudai stated.

"And what is that," the Kage questioned.

Almost instantly, Masato felt a powerful migraine from his head. Soon, loud sounds entered his ears, making his eardrums bleed. Lastly, his brain began to experience pain.

"You forgot me," a familiar voice echoed.

Coming out from a crumbled down tree, Yoshihiro resurfaces next to Yuudai. His hands are clasp together and his focus is strictly on the genjustu he casted.

"For a man with such wisdom I'm shocked that you forgot about me. But that was a plan that even you couldn't see. Once I vanished, my teammates pounced on you like rapid wolves. Your focus would be strictly on them, completing ignoring the fact that I was going to attack your blind spot. You had to use all your charka just to defeat them and once that happened, you became vulnerable. When your fight lasted longer than you expected, you summoned Shinda in order to end the fight knowing that you couldn't survive five more minutes of intense combat. This leads us to this moment. Once I used my Blood Pulse Destruction genjustu, you were done. You're probably can't see me as your vision has been tampered mixed in with hallucination. You were a strong enemy, but now it's over."

Masato was unable to move as his internal pains took its toll. He couldn't see that Yoshihiro was charging in for the kill since he was hallucinating that he only saw Yuudai in front of him. Then, he felt a pressure from his chest.

"Shadou Cutter," Yoshihiro called as the charka on his fist made a twirling motion which drilled into Masato chest. The older man fell like a ton of bricks, defeated and on the verge of death.

"Did you kill him," Akio slowly stated as he regained coconscious along with his brother. Haruka also reached a vertical base slowly as Yuudai helped her.

"Do I even kill," Yoshihiro stated as he grabbed the Bloodstone from Masato's grasp. "Yuudai, heal him to the extent that he wouldn't die."

Yuudai did as such and ten minutes later, it was done.

"Our work here is done. Next, we find who killed our loved ones."

"Yeah but we need to heal first," Kazuki suggested.

"Yeah, you're right," Yoshihiro answered.

All five members of the Arashi Kanji Clan gingerly begin walking out of the destroyed forest.

"Where do you guys think you're doing," an unfamiliar voice called from the bushes. The Arashi Kanji Clan jumped back ten feet to gain distance.

"Leaf shinboi eh," Yuudai called as he saw Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Lee, Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Looks like we're fighting full duty tonight," Akio stated.

"This is great," Yoshihiro stated. "A chance to defeat Leaf Ninja. Let's the games begins!"

Notes:

This is probably my longest chapter ever in terms of writing stories. It might seem out of place but hopefully the battle scene was great to all of your readers. Remember to rant and rave, positive or negative. This chapter begins the profiles of the Arashi Kanji Clan and the first being Kazuki!

Kazuki Leiko

Height: 5'9

Weight: 135

Fighting Style: Leiko Martial Arts

Blood Type: A

Features: Short black hair. He wears a black and red shinboi shirt with black pants. He wears a red handkerchief in his left pocket.

Natural Element: Water

Most Important Things: His brothers, the Arashi Kanji Clan, mastering his clan's powers

Next will be his younger brother Akio. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Later!


End file.
